


Carnival

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, F/M, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen Tigh has always enjoyed Carnival season.</p>
<p>[Arc 0]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

Saul Tigh had searched through what felt like dozens of palazzi before finally hearing his wife's laughter sparkling above the crowd.

"Ellen," he said--not overtly accusing, even though he'd found her in...someone's lap, and he had no frakking clue whose. Frakking _masks._

"Saul!" she called back, delighted, swaying up out of the much-younger man's lap. "You came!"

He just stared at her.

"Saul," she said, now complaining. " _Saaaaaaaaul._ " She somehow stretched out his name to an infinite number of syllables. "It's Carnival, Saul. Have a drink, join the party!"

Well. That _did_ sound a little tempting.

She could read his answer in his face, and clapped her hands, spilling her drink a little. Her laughter glittered over the party again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> With bonus illustration! 


End file.
